1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a light interconnection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) have used electrical communication to electrically transmit and receive data. The semiconductor ICs are integrated on a printed circuit board (PCB) and electrically communicate with one another through wires. However, there is electrical resistance between the semiconductor ICs. Also, electrical communication may be affected by interference from external electronic waves. Therefore, it is difficult to increase the communication speed between the semiconductor ICs.
An optical interconnection or optical communication can be used to increase the communication speed between the semiconductor ICs. If the electrical signal exchange between devices is replaced with an optical signal, there is little interference due to external electronic waves, and high-speed communication is possible.
In the semiconductor ICs, 3-dimensional (3D) structure conduction vias have contributed to making the semiconductor ICs compact. Electronic devices have been replaced with optical devices according to increasing demands for high signal speeds. As a representative example of integration of a 3D optical device, there is a structure in which existing silicon waveguides (WGs) are 3-dimensionally integrated on a silicon on insulator (SOI) substrate. Even in this case, a 3D optical via may be used to increase integration efficiency. The 3D optical via may be achieved by a 3D realization of an optical fiber or an optical WG and the 3D optical via uses a high level integration technology. Also, a technology for transmitting light in a desired direction may be used to efficiently transmit energy.